Modern Day - Day 6
Summoned: |Objective 1 = Produce at least 4000 sun |FR = Modern Day Piñata |NR = A money bag |before = Modern Day - Day 5 |after = Modern Day - Day 7}} Difficulty The player must produce 4000 sun in a rather quick level, with nothing but Gold Tiles to aid this goal. The amount seems lofty, but can easily be achieved by using big sun producers like Twin Sunflower. However, the player should take advantage of the Gold Tiles on the lawn. For one, if the player does not, Imp Porters can set up camp and cause some trouble for the player. Next, Wizard Zombies and Newspaper Zombie can easily slip through defenses if left unattended to. Primal Wall-nut can easily be placed onto the sun tiles, which blocks Imp Porters from setting up camp. The player should not forget about the objective though, as it is easy to lose this level by failing the objective. Do not bring plants that use projectiles, as when the Dark Ages portal appears, Jester Zombies will send them back. If the player's offensive plants all shoot projectiles, the only way to win is to stall him to kill him with the lawn mower or to use Power Ups. If the player couldn't achieve the goal after the final wave, one could try not destroying the camps produced by Imp Porters to prolong the level, allowing the player to obtain sun from sun producers. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = 5 |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = 4 3 |zombie5 = 1 3 4 5 2 |note5 = First flag; spawns at 7th column, 1st row |zombie6 = 2 4 3 5 |zombie7 = 5 2 1 |zombie8 = 1 5 3 2 4 |note8 = Second flag |zombie9 = 1 5 3 |zombie10 = 2 3 4 1 5 2 3 4 |note10 = Final flag}} Strategies Sike's Favorite Strategy :Created by *'Required plants:' **Moonflower **Nightshade **Primal Wall-nut **Chard Guard **Cherry Bomb **Spikerock **Spikeweed Plant a lot of Moonflowers and Nightshades. Primal Wall-nut and Chard Guard for defense. Put Spikeweeds and Spikerock to counter Wizard Zombies and kill very slowly or you can get overwhelmed. Cherry Bomb is for emergencies. No Plant Food needed. General Tips :From *If there is one zombie remaining, dig up all offensive plants that could kill that zombie. Plant a Wall-nut or other defensive plant to keep it eating and occupied. Whilst it eats, wait for your sun plants to accumulate enough sun. Then use an instant-kill like Cherry Bomb to kill it. *Try to use your plant food on good sun producers. That means Twin Sunflowers, not Moonflowers. You'll get much more sun that way. *Try using the Sun Bean-Chard Guard-Blover strategy. Plant a Sun Bean, wait for the zombie to step on the Chard Guard and plant Blover. It will get blown away and you'll get hordes of sun. Gallery Modern Day 6 Pmhpc.png|Done by MD6DDA.jpg|By MD-D6TULO.png|By MD6.jpg|By IMG 0259.PNG|By Screenshot_2016-10-10-16-43-07.png|By SOMD6.PNG|By Screenshot_2019-07-17-22-35-17-119_com.ea.game.pvz2_row.png|By Trivia *The objective of this level was originally to produce at least 5000 sun, but it was reduced to 4000 at an update. Walkthrough How would you rate Modern Day - Day 6's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)